My Life Would Suck Without You
by Hawkeye-Oliver
Summary: Eninya Sugimoto had been going to Ouran ever since she could remember. But she didn't know that a host club existed until she walked in the doors of the third music room, and now she's in debt as well! - Still in progress! D:
1. I Owe You WHAT?

"_**My Life Would Suck Without You"**_

_**An Ouran High School Host Club Love Story**_

Chapter 1 – I owe you WHAT?!

Click. Click. Click. Eninya Sugimoto's 5-inch stiletto heels tapped against the floor of the Ouran Private Academy hallways as she searched for a place to practice with her cello. Straitening her skirt, she pondered on her choice of clothing for the moment. Her ensemble included an off the shoulder goldenrod top and a light green miniskirt, topped off with a pair of yellow Converse All-Stars with stiletto heels. Around her neck was a cat-like belled collar and in her ears a pair of gold hoops. Her long, strait, golden blonde hair was tied back into a half-ponytail with a bow and her grass green eyes searched the rooms for a decent practice room. She knew she'd get in trouble later for not wearing her uniform, but as she lived by: "it's always easier to ask forgiveness than permission."

Adjusting her cello case on her back, Eninya continued, ready to take the blow if a teacher saw her. As she surveyed the hall, she noticed a group of girls crowding around the door of a classroom. Curiosity sparked in her mind, and she sped up, approaching the room wondering what the commotion was all about. Her eyes caught the sign above the door: music room 3. _Maybe I can find a practice room in here where it's quiet_, she thought.

"Excuse me," Eninya grunted, making her way through the crowd like a fish in muddy water. "Move it!" When she finally shoved her way through, seven male students dressed elaborately in Edwardian age clothing greeted her. She stared in awe at the presentation and studied each student. There was a royal-looking blonde, redhead twins, a small blonde, a tall black-haired boy, a young-looking brunette boy, and a student with black hair and glasses. When she came to her senses, the royal blonde took her hand and kissed it politely.

Smiling sweetly, he welcomed her, "Welcome to the Ouran Private Academy Host Club. Are you a new customer?"

The "new customer" gave him an expression of confusion and asked, taking off her cello case and setting it on the floor beside her, "Customer?"

"Yes, a customer. We at the Host Club offer our services please the ladies of Ouran. So," he explained. "What's your type, hm? Wild? Little Devils?" He gestured to each as they were named. "Cool? Lolita? Haruhi's type here?" He then gestured to himself while placing a single finger under her chin, making her blush all shades of red. "Or the Prince type?"

"I-I, uh, I don't know, really…"

Taking her hand and dipping her, the boy said, "I might be able to help you out with that." He then kissed her gently on the lips for a moment, and said, "I'm Tamaki Suoh. And you?"

Eninya blushed darker red and answered, "Eninya."

He smiled again and said, "Welcome, Eninya."

Eninya swooned as he brought her back to her feet. "Wow."

Tamaki smiled sweetly and said softly, "Ah, but I'm the one that should be wowing. Over your beauty that is, my lady."

Normally, Eninya wouldn't even be fazed by something like hot guys in gorgeous outfits. But, as most female students at Ouran, she found she couldn't resist. The club members, especially Tamaki, were just too handsome, romantic, and polite. She couldn't help herself. Before Tamaki could charm her with another kiss, she thought it wise to leave right then. She thanked them (well, Tamaki, actually), turned around to leave, and CRASH! Eninya held her breath, closed her eyes, and turned slowly to see the damage and take her punishment. She had knocked a painting off the wall and broke the frame and glass completely in half, which, in turn, scratched up the painting itself.

"Not again," the twin on the left said.

"At least it's not like the vase that Haruhi broke," the other twin remarked. "Right, milord?"

Tamaki, who had an expression of terror on his face, composed himself and commented, "Not right, Hikaru. That painting cost_ more_ than the vase." The president then ran to the host with glasses and clung to his jacket. "Mom! What are we going to do!?"

The boy with glasses shot a look at Eninya. "You can pay for this can't you?"

"Well, no. My family is wealthy, but I refuse to use their money. I have my own, so I can't afford much when it comes to luxuries."

"Well, Tamaki, I suppose we have a new worker," "Mom" suggested, smiling.

Eninya really didn't like this. She didn't want to work for a club that takes advantage of the girls of the school, has a crybaby for a president who calls himself a "prince," and where one of the higher members is called the mother and probably already doesn't like her. She just needed to know one thing. "H-how much did the painting cost?"

"Mother" smiled and answered, "Oh, about 10 million yen."

_Oh, that just put the icing on the cake, didn't it?_, Eninya thought. "Is that all?" she asked sarcastically.

"Would you rather we charged you interest for every month you still owe us?""

"No! No thank you!"

"Then you work for us now." The boy with glasses now had a spark of what looked like evil in his eyes. "I would suggest you get to know everyone while you're here."

"I can take over your tour from here, Eninya," the brunette boy greeted. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. How long have you been going to Ouran?" Eninya was quite relieved to have found someone here with genuine kindness.

"For all of my schooling." she answered. "I just never knew there was a host club until now. Do I live under a rock or what?" She and Haruhi laughed, and she continued. "So, I only know your and Tamaki's names."

Haruhi grinned. "I can introduce you, then." He led Eninya to the twins, who were teaching a group of students how to play a video game. "They are the Hitachiin brothers: Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru's hair goes to the left, and Kaoru's the left. Just to warn you, they're main 'act' at the host club is twincest. They don't actually mean it, but you'll get used to it overtime. Plus, they're the pranksters. Watch your back around them and don't let your guard down."

Eninya nodded. Half of her was glad that they didn't mean that stuff, and she didn't know why. But the other half found it kind of hot, but wasn't about ready to admit that.

Next, Haruhi showed her two the small blond boy and the tall black-haired student. "This is Mitzukuni and Takashi Morita, or better known as Hunny and Mori. They're cousins and are inseparable. Hunny also loves any sort of sweet known to man and he carries around a stuffed rabbit named Bun-Bun. He may not look like it, but he's the oldest of all the members of the host club."

Eninya gave Haruhi a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, hard to imagine, huh?" He continued, "Mori is very quiet, but very kind."

"And last, but not least, we have Tamaki" –Haruhi slightly blushed as he said his name- "and Kyoya, A.K.A., Mom and Dad. Apparently, I am their daughter and the twins are my older brothers."

"How'd that happen?" Eninya asked, puzzled.

"Beats me. Tamaki is the president and self-proclaimed 'King' and Kyoya is a mix between the vice president, secretary, and treasurer."

Eninya sat in the nearest chair and asked, "So, what do I do?"

Haruhi shrugged his shoulders. "That depends on what Tamaki and Kyoya want you to do. When I first started out here, I was a worker, just doing as they said, and then they wanted me to be a host, so I agreed. And I love it."

"Hm, well I know I can't be a host. Since I'm a girl and all." Eninya shrugged. "Plus, I'm not even interested in women, so it just wouldn't work."

"Eninya, you don't have to be interested in women to be a host, trust me," Haruhi reassured her, placing a hand on hers.

"So, you're… gay?"

"No! No, that's not what I meant! I mean-"

"Haruhi," Eninya began. "You don't have to deny it around me. I don't mind if you swing that way. You can't help it, can you?"

At this, Haruhi decided just to agree with her. "I guess not. You'll just keep it to yourself, right? I can trust you?"

Eninya made an "x" over her heart with her finger and said, "Cross my heart. I won't say anything."

_Yuck, I hate Wednesdays! _Eninya thought as she walked into her first class, which she just realized she had with Haruhi and the twins. She went to her desk, and swung her messenger bag off of her shoulder and onto the floor under her chair. Why did she have to have Japanese immediately in the morning? At least she didn't hate this class; it would be torture then. To make matters even better (note the sarcasm) parents made her wear the school uniform against her wishes, so she had to deal with trying to sit with a poofed skirt. Joy.

"Hey there, waitress."

Eninya looked up from her dress to find Hikaru and Kaoru standing in front of her desk. "I have a name, you know."

"We know," Hikaru said.

"We just decided to give you a nickname," remarked Kaoru.

Eninya huffed and commented sarcastically, "Thanks, guys."

"Leave her alone, you two," Haruhi scolded them and smiling at Eninya. He sat in the desk next to her and gave Hikaru and Kaoru one last scolding look. Sticking their tongues out, the twins left for their own desks right next to each other (are you surprised?). "So, Eni, did you get your homework finished?"

"Yeah, I did. But where did 'Eni' come from?" she answered.

"I just decided to give you a nickname."

Eninya laughed. "Well, at least I don't mind this one."

"Settle down, class, and get into your seats!" the teacher shouted at the entire class. "And put those straws and spit wads away, Hitachiins!"

Haruhi gave her a nickname? Wow, he must really like her. She couldn't help but blush at the thought. But he was gay, so he doesn't even like girls. She didn't even have a chance. But what if she did?


	2. Getting To Know You

- Okay, so I forgot to add a note to the last chapter to say hi and… stuff. So, yeah. I have no idea how long this story will be. It all depends on what happens, because at this point, I'm making most of this up as I go along. ^^; If anyone has any good ideas, I might just put them in the story. Anyway, so Eninya likes Haruhi, huh? Let's see how that goes. C:

* * *

**Chapter Two - Getting To Know You**

Thinking she would be able to get some time alone, Eninya had snuck into Ouran's library after school. She needed to finish an assignment in her chemistry class, and didn't want to go home. It was just her luck that the twins were there. Every time she would look up from her textbook, she would notice the twins staring at her intently, and she could've sworn that they would get a little closer every time she looked. When they finally got to peering over the edge of her table, she tapped her fingers on her book and rested her chin on her fist. "And what are you two doing?"

They shrugged. "Not much," they said in unison.

"Then would you mind leaving me alone to study?" Eninya asked sharply.

"Not until you-," Kaoru started.

"-say the magic word," Hikaru finished.

Eninya huffed. "Fine. Please?"

"That's not the magic word," Hikaru stated.

She gaped at them. Groaning, she said, "Then what's the magic word?"

The twins began to laugh. "The magic word is 'the magic word!'"

Smacking each twin with her notebook, she cried, "That's not funny! Get out of here!"

"Fine, we'll leave," Kaoru said.

"We'll see you in Japanese tomorrow," Hikaru commented.

Then they each grew a sinister smile on their faces and remarked, "Waitress."

Chucking an eraser at Hikaru, Eninya shouted, "Go away, dammit!"

As they hurried out, Haruhi came in, and, when he noticed Eninya at her table, sat in the seat across from her. He smiled. "Hi, Eni."

Eninya glanced up at him and smiled, "Hey, Haruhi." She went back to her worksheet on writing chemical formulas and grunted. "Why does chemistry have to be so difficult?"

Examining her pencil as it wrote symbols and numbers, he grinned and said, "Because you're doing it wrong." Eninya gave him a look of disbelief. "You need to switch the subscripts around. So, potassium's charge would become the subscript for carbon, and vice versa."

When Eninya peeked up at Haruhi, she found that their faces were only inches apart. Realizing this, her face turned scarlet and she gulped.

"Are you getting this?" he asked, still pointing to the problem on her paper.

"Uh, y-yeah, I get it. Thanks," Eninya nodded. Oh, how she wished she could kiss him, but she chose not to. She was afraid of scaring him away, so she decided to get to know him better. That way, they could become closer and maybe he'd begin to like her too. Maybe she could be the only girl in the world he likes.

Haruhi smiled. "No problem." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "Were the twins bothering you?"

Eninya chuckled. "A little. I hit them with my notebook, and then threw my eraser at one of their heads. I don't remember which one it was, though. His hair was parted to the right. _My_ right, I mean."

"Oh, that's Hikaru," Haruhi replied. "You'll figure out in no time which is which. They actually differ quite a bit in personality."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's why I always win their 'Which one is Hikaru' game." He grinned. "They can't figure out how I've figured it out."

Eninya tapped her pencil on the desk. "I guess you're just observant. I admire that in person." She smiled at Haruhi and set down her pencil, resting her chin in her hands and leaning on the table. "How can you tell them apart? Besides their hair, I mean."

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Well, Kaoru is more level-headed and tame than Hikaru. And Hikaru is more ruthless with his jokes and pranking."

"That makes sense." Eninya huffed and continued, "They're both annoying, though." She went back to her homework and Haruhi dug in his bag for a book and began reading. A few minutes went by when Eninya slammed her hands on the table, stood up, and shouted, "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

Haruhi jumped at the sudden exclamation. "Uh, sure, why not?"

"So, Haruhi, how long has that been going on?" Eninya asked Haruhi, breaking apart a pair of wooden chopsticks. Wednesday night came fast, and the two were at a little restaurant in the Okinawan district. It was a family owned restaurant that had its own charm to it, with little pots of lotus in the middle of each of the tables. Eninya and Haruhi happened to be sitting at a two person table right next to the window that showed the streets. They were eating takoyaki, Eninya's favorite. She had ordered it for herself, and Haruhi had been bullied into having some too.

"How long was what been going on?" he replied.

"You know," she said, nudging him with her chopsticks from across the table. "The whole liking guys thing."

Haruhi looked dumbfounded, but soon regained his composure. "O-oh that. Um… not long." _Not long at all_, she thought, but she wasn't going to tell Eninya why.

"Did you date some girl that turned you or something?"

Haruhi showed his hands defensively. "No, it's not like that. I guess I just came to me one day after not realizing it for the longest time."

Eninya took a bite out of a ball of takoyaki and began to chew. "Do the other members know?"

Haruhi began to grow nervous. She was talking about something completely different from Eninya. If she was to be continued to be questioned like that, Eninya might find out her secrets. "A few of them do."

Swallowing, Eninya giggled. "Does your 'father' know?"

"No, of course not!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Pointing at Haruhi's plate with five takoyaki balls, she questioned, "Aren't you going to eat any?" She picked up another of her balls with her chopsticks, this time placing the entire sphere of dough in her mouth and eating it.

"Uh, yeah." Haruhi now hesitantly ate an octopus ball of his own.

Their meal soon came to a close quickly. In the time that they ate, Eninya and Haruhi had become fast friends. They talked about everything from their classes to music, and from books they enjoyed to guilty pleasures. Eninya felt like she had known him for years. After she took her last sip of Ramune, she set down her chopsticks and looked at Haruhi.

"What?" he questioned, still chewing his last ball of takoyaki.

Eninya giggled. "I'm just waiting for you to finish eating." She then began to ponder. "So, if I got the five balls of takoyaki and a bottle Ramune, the cost comes to…"

"Don't worry about it," Haruhi interjected. He smiled. "I'll pay."

_He's so sweet_, Eninya thought. _Why do all the good guys have to be gay? _She had dated a few guys in the past, but none were as charming as Haruhi. "You don't have to, you know."

"I insist. It's the least I can do for another person who is in debt to the host club."

"…Thanks," Eninya said, grinning shyly. "You make it sound like we're slaves or something."

"Well…. In Tamaki's mind, we sort of are." Haruhi laughed cleverly.

Eninya laughed too. "I guess so."

Day turned to night quickly as the sun fell below the horizon, giving the sky a caramel color. Haruhi had decided to be a gentleman and walk Eninya home, as often as she would protest, for she didn't want to be a burden on anyone. But Haruhi was just way too nice to refuse. By the time they had reached Eninya's mansion (although she would rather call it a house because of her "rebellious princess" mindset), she began to grow nervous; hanging out with Haruhi ended up seeming like a date to her, and it was certainly ending like one. Stopping at the front steps, Eninya nervously pushed her hair behind her ear and peered at Haruhi from behind her bangs.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Haruhi," she said, smiling.

"Me too," Haruhi replied. "I think we should do this again sometime."

Just the thought of that made Eninya to swoon and for her heart to skip a beat. Was she even still breathing properly? It didn't matter. Haruhi wanted to have another "date." "I should probably go." Eninya laughed nervously. "My parents will kill me if I stay out any longer."

"Same here," Haruhi stated. "I don't want to worry my dad." He turned to leave while saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, Eni."

Eninya took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. "Wait a minute."

Giving her a confused countenance, Haruhi said, "What is it?"

She bit her lip. "I-I just wanted to…" Taking a hold of his face, she pressed her lips against his.


	3. Misunderstandings

Chapter Three –

= Chapter three!! *dances* So, most of the first part of this chapter also happens in a fanfiction a friend of mine (animesuperfreak) wrote (The Green Journal – you should read it after this!!). We decided to write about the same events and such, and she'll do the same with scenes from my story. :D Sorry it took so long with this chapter. ^^; I've been busy with college portfolios and papers for my AP English class (after three of them due the other day, I still have one due in a week). If I take awhile, be patient with me, but I promise that I won't quit a story.

Haruhi was quiet the next day in Japanese class. From time to time, Eninya would peek at him, but he stayed silent. Had she done something wrong? Was it the kiss? Opening her notebook, she quickly scribbled a note, tore the page out, and placed it on Haruhi's desk next to hers. Giving her a puzzled expression, he unfolded the note and read it.

_Are you okay? You're unusually quiet. D:_

Eninya eyed Haruhi expectantly, and he mouthed, "I'm fine," and nodded, smiling. Somehow, Eninya didn't believe him. Apparently, the twins thought the same way she did. After class, they had asked her what was bothering Haruhi, but she didn't have an answer.

At lunch that day, Eninya decided to sit with the host club (specifically next to Haruhi). A few tables away, she spotted a girl sitting alone. "Who's that girl with the brown hair sitting by herself?"

"That's Shora," Haruhi answered. "I wonder what she's doing by herself."

"_I_ wonder what's in that journal of hers," Kaoru said. "Look, she's writing in it now." Sure enough, Shora had her head down and her pencil flew wildly across the page as she wrote.

Then Hikaru piped up. "So where's Mom?"

"Kyouya? I dunno. He said something about 'taking care of matters.' I wonder what he meant," Kaoru answered, watching Shora curiously. He narrowed his eyes into a glare and all turned to see what he was looking at.

"Hey, give it back!" rang a shrill voice throughout the cafeteria. Two boys, most likely freshman, had taken Shora's notebook and were now tossing it between them in a "monkey in the middle" fashion with Shora trying furiously to catch it. One boy with an oddly crooked nose now held the journal behind his back and stuck out his tongue at her.

Scowling, Hikaru commented, "I really hate those D-class boys."

"You and your brother do things like that," Eninya said, taking a bite of her lunch.

"Yeah, but when we do it, the intent isn't simply to be mean."

They all looked up again when the crooked nosed boy cleared his throat, opening the journal. The room grew quiet.

"I said," Shora began, her voice dripping with poisonous venom. "Give. It. Back." She spoke unusually loud and without hesitation or stuttering.

"Nah, I'm sure we all want to know what you write in here," he said, full of hubris. Shora glowered at this. He continued, "Journal, today my crush looked at me! I was happy, but right as I was about to take the first step and say 'hi,' I had another dizzy spell…"

Tamaki and the twins stood, but before they could do anything, Shora, in one fluid motion, bent the boy reading her notebook's arms back and kneed in him the stomach. Her journal left his grip and flew into the air. Shora raised her hand, caught it in midair, and calmly walked out of the cafeteria. The entire student body watched her leave, jaws dropped.

"…I can't believe she just did that," Eninya said, breaking the total silence.

"Was that even Shora?" Tamaki whispered to the twins.

Hikaru shook his head in disbelief. "I think so. But the Shora we know is way too shy to do that."

The "king" scanned the room until his eyes finally rested on the two delinquents. "Hikaru? Kaoru?"

"Yes, milord?" they chimed in unison.

Tamaki's expression went from surprise to concern. "I want those boys punished, and I'm leaving it to you two."

The twins exchanged glances and an evil grin grew on each of their faces from ear to ear as the wheels in their heads turned to the tune of pranks and mischief. They each took a hold of one of Eninya's wrists and dragged her out of the cafeteria. "You're coming with us, waitress."

"What!?" she cried, but the rest of her wails were muffled when they left the cafeteria.

A few hours later, Eninya was at Haruhi's apartment. She insisted on following him home after finding him in the park to make sure he was fine; after all, he's been silent all day. This was her first time meeting his father, and she thought he was a blast. The first thing he said about her was that she was "adorable with the bow and all." She had never met a drag queen before, and Ranka was quite amusing with his flamboyant personality. Eninya was left in the living room when he decided to start getting ingredients out for dinner (Haruhi was the cook) and Haruhi made a phone call to Kaoru to make sure Shora was alright after she collapsed in the park.

Haruhi entered the room and sat on the floor, legs crossed. He sighed and shook his head. "I'll never understand those two."

Eninya cocked her head in confusion. "What was that about?" she asked, fingering a strand of her hair.

"Well," Haruhi said. "Hikaru and Kaoru are with Shora at their place right now. She's getting cleaned up to talk with Kyouya."

"About what?"

"It's nothing important," he responded, smiling.

Eninya grinning as well, but somehow didn't believe him. "Oh, okay." She then kissed him on the cheek. "I trust you guys know what you're doing."

A couple days passed slowly, and Haruhi was still quiet, keeping to himself. _What is his issue?_ Eninya kept thinking. She couldn't figure it out, but then again, she couldn't help but think about that kiss. That first kiss on the steps of her house after Haruhi walked her home. She sighed and her knees would grow weak and her cheeks would burn red whenever she thought about it. Is this was love felt like? If it was, she adored it.

That afternoon, right when school finished, Eninya found Haruhi at his locker. Approaching him, she enthusiastically greeted, "Hey, Haru! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Hi, Eni," he said, barely glancing at her, gathering and putting away books for homework.

"Are you okay?" Eninya placed her hands on her hips.

Haruhi smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." Somehow Eninya didn't quite believe him.

"Let's go to the club, then." Taking a hold of his hand, she led him to the third music room. When the doors opened, their eyes laid on the rest of the club in Star Wars costumes. Before Eninya knew it, an outfit was being thrown at her.

"I suppose Leia's slave costume fits you on your first day, Eninya," Kyouya remarked with a glint in the lenses of his glasses.

Glaring at him, Eninya groaned. _I hope he's not getting off of this._ Just the thought gave her unpleasant shivers.

After changing, Eninya came back to the main room to find Haruhi looking dashing in a Jedi uniform. She couldn't help but stare at him, but she knew she shouldn't; he was pleasing the customers and she shouldn't interfere. "Time to get to work, waitress!" the twins announced, each with a smarmy smile on his face. "Just walk around and tend to whoever needs your help."

She growled. "Whatever." Doing as she was told, she did what she was told. Waiting on customers, retrieving items, and making "commoner's" coffee. She did this for a good half hour until she notice that both Tamaki and Haruhi were gone. Putting her "duties" aside, she went to investigate. She checked every room until she had just the changing rooms.

"Hello?" she called. "Tamaki? Haruhi?" When no one answered, she decided to make sure no one was here, so coming up to the closest stall, she pulled back the curtain. She stood there speechless. In the stall were Tamaki and Haruhi, mid-kiss. Tears welled in her eyes and she turned and ran out the door.


End file.
